Take Me Again
by fearlessly
Summary: Sequel to Anywhere You Want to Take Me


It had been two days. Kurt's urge was only growing stronger. He sat at the bar in his kitchen which overlooked the living room. His laptop was open as he was trying to work but his brain and other body parts were distracting him – more like, his incredibly hot and beautiful husband was distracting him as he sat on the couch innocently reading a magazine.

Kurt shifted in his seat. It took all of his will power to not take Blaine into his arms … or grab him by the curls and guide him to his knees before him. But he had promised himself that he would let Blaine make the first move. He had to be careful. He didn't want this to become a one-sided thing because he knew that Blaine would comply with his urges even if it wasn't something that he wanted - Blaine loved him and would do just about anything to make him happy. So Kurt decided to wait. He wanted Blaine to come to him. He wanted Blaine to crave it as much as he did. He was dominant and Blaine was submissive but in their relationship they had always been equals and this would be no different.

Kurt watched from behind his computer screen. Blaine was nothing short of gorgeous. The way his lips pressed to the rim of his coffee mug, the way he leaned back into the cushions and crossed his legs, the way he rubbed the back of his neck as he read … all of it drove Kurt crazy. He tried to push the thoughts away but it was futile. The raging hard on in his pants had other plans so all he could do was attempt to distract himself with work.

Blaine was reading but he wasn't retaining anything. His mind was not on the article. It had been two days since Kurt had introduced him to a new way – a new world. And, he craved it. He needed it. He needed Kurt to show him, teach him, guide him. He needed to be dominated and used. The need had burrowed itself deep into his soul. It was a burning ball of fire that would not be extinguished.

He sighed softly to himself and took a sip of his coffee. He wondered why Kurt hadn't beckoned him in that way again. He wondered if he had let him down or been inadequate in his submission. He wondered if Kurt even wanted it anymore. All the unknowns made him frustrated and every cell in his body wanted to crawl to his husband, kneel, and offer his services. But, he was unsure. This was all new to him and he didn't know how to approach it. What he did know, though was that if he didn't do something about it he would explode.

He flipped the magazine pages aimlessly as he stole glances at his husband. Kurt was working in the kitchen. He looked so beautiful with his perfectly coiffed hair, his sea foam-coloured eyes, and those broad shoulders. Blaine's stomach churned with lust.

 _Man up, Anderson_ , he thought. He needed to take action so he placed his magazine down gently beside his coffee and stood up to make his way into the kitchen.

Kurt peered up from behind his laptop as he saw movement in the living room. Blaine was standing there looking determined and a little scared – but very sexy, Kurt thought. He wore simple black jeans and a red button up. He had given up every-day bowties a while ago so he had the first two buttons undone showing a glimpse of his olive-toned chest. Kurt's heart thumped harder as Blaine walked towards him.

"Kurt," Blaine called to him.

"Sweetheart," Kurt tried to sound like Blaine had startled him from his work.

"We need to talk," Blaine grasped his hand and tugged him off the stool. "I know you're working but it can't wait."

Kurt looked into his hazel eyes, trying to read him. He could see that it was something important but he also saw longing in Blaine's regard. The same longing that he himself felt. He followed to the living room and sat beside his husband. "Is everything alright?"

"I-I'm not sure."

"Sweetheart, what is it?"

"Kurt, I'm just going to come out and say this."

Kurt stiffened and squeezed his hand. Blaine looked into his eyes and continued, "It's been two days."

Kurt bit his lip softly. He knew exactly what Blaine referred to. "It has."

"And I…" Blaine closed his eyes to gather courage, "I need you."

"You have me, Sweetheart."

"No, I mean, I need… your… dominance."

Kurt smiled in relief. "Really?"

"Yes," Blaine squeezed his hand tighter. "I mean, if you want to."

"God, I want to. I've wanted to forever but I was waiting for you to make the first move because I don't want this to be about me and my needs. I want this to be about us."

"Kurt, I thought I had disappointed you."

"Never," Kurt shook his head and placed a hand on Blaine's cheek. "You could never disappoint me, Sweetheart. You are perfect."

Blaine blushed and lowered his gaze. The relief he felt made his heart free again. He felt like he could cry from pure joy. "These past two days I've felt this incredible need to … submit." He lifted his gaze and saw that Kurt was smiling at him. "I don't know how or why or even how to describe it. All I know is that I want to take this journey with you – and often. It's like something pulls at my heart and I fall into this … other realm that makes me want to love you and please you in this new way."

Kurt fought back tears. He knew exactly what Blaine meant because he felt the exact same way – only instead of submitting he needed to dominate and love him and protect him. "I want to take the journey with you too my prince," he leaned in and pressed his forehead to Blaine's. "But before we continue there's one more thing we need to discuss."

Blaine's eyes were closed. His head was already swimming in Kurt's closeness. He forced himself to lean back so that he could concentrate better. "And what is that?"

"You need a safe-word."

"W-why?"

"Because I want you to be safe. There may come a time when you may want or need for me to stop for whatever reason…"

"I would never want that," Blaine interrupted.

Kurt took his hand. "Listen to me, Sweetheart. It may not be today or this week or even this month but there may come a time when I inadvertently push you too far or too hard. I absolutely would not do it on purpose but it's possible that we may miscommunicate limits or that I misread you or that you simply need me to stop for any reason. I need to know that you will use the safe word because if I know you're safe then I can enjoy myself and you can enjoy yourself."

Blaine gazed into him. "Thank you for always taking care of me."

"I love you and my number one priority is your physical and emotional safety. Always."

"Blackbird."

"Hmmm?"

"My safeword. I want it to be blackbird."

Kurt smiled because he knew what that meant. "Okay. Blackbird it is." He slowly surged forward to close the space between their lips. He took what was his – Blaine's kiss. It was deep and long and delicious. He felt Blaine whimper into his mouth and knew that it was time. He didn't want to … he couldn't … wait any longer and he had a pretty strong feeling that Blaine couldn't either.

A short time later Blaine found himself on his back on their bed. He was naked and bound. Each wrist and ankle was tied snuggly to each bedpost with silk rope. Kurt had taken his time undressing him. He had been meticulous and teasingly slow as he had worked each button free and had made sure his fingers grazed Blaine's bare skin in all the right places. He had guided him onto the bed and was just as thorough with the rope. Blaine could move about an inch in each direction but that was it. His sight had been taken from him too. Kurt had placed a dark silk scarf around his eyes. Everything felt frustratingly wonderful and absolutely right. His heart thumped hard and every inch of his body was on edge – yet he felt calm and safe and loved. He was meant to be here with and for Kurt.

Speaking of Kurt, Blaine didn't know where he was. After he was bound and blinded he heard him leave the room. He didn't know how long it had been exactly but he guessed it was about half an hour. He knew Kurt was making him wait. He was making his anticipation grow as well as his cock. And boy had it grown and stiffened. He was rock hard and couldn't do a thing about it. And for all he knew Kurt was in the room watching him but he couldn't be sure. Blaine tugged softly at the rope around his wrists and let out a long but soft whimper.

That whimper went straight to Kurt's gut. He had been sitting in the chair in the corner of their bedroom simply watching. He wanted to see how long Blaine could last before he got impatient. When he heard the whimper he looked at his watch. It had been 23 minutes since he had been bound and blinded. Kurt was proud of his boy; he wasn't sure he would be able to last that long if the situation were reversed. He got up and padded softly on bare feet towards the bed. He had taken off his boots so as to be inconspicuous. He didn't want Blaine to hear him – the element of surprise would be delicious for the both of them.

He stood quietly by the bed. He could see Blaine's glow – a mixture of sweat and the dull lighting made him look delectable. Kurt pressed his lips together to keep his moans inside. His gaze traveled up and down Blaine's exquisite and chiselled body, stopping at his erect and bobbing cock. A growl escaped him and he saw Blaine turn his head towards him. He watched him in silence once again. He could see Blaine's chest rise and fall at a quicker pace. Kurt knew that Blaine knew he was there – and that excited him.

Kurt moved to retrieve the tools he would need. He then walked to the other side of the bed and reached the crop out to Blaine's lips. He tapped him there very gently and Blaine gasped inward at the surprise contact. He tapped again and Blaine opened his mouth. "Good boy. Now stick out your tongue, Sweetheart."

Blaine obeyed and slid his tongue out as asked. Before he knew it Kurt had slapped the flat leather of the crop down onto his tongue hard. He yelped and closed his mouth.

"No, no my sweet prince. Tongue stays out for me."

Blaine again opened his mouth and slid out his tongue. Kurt swatted again – the motion was quick but hard. Blaine moaned loudly but this time kept his tongue splayed out. Again Kurt slapped it. The sensation sent hot fire to Blaine's cock. He could feel it twitch in midair as he moaned again. Kurt swatted him one, two, three, four, and five more times without pause. Blaine gasped and whimpered with each swat – by the fifth one he was tugging at his bindings with his wrists. Kurt stopped and sat on the bed. "You're such a good boy, Blaine." His palm caressed Blaine's cheek as he leaned down to kiss his swelling tongue.

Blaine's heart soared as he heard Kurt's encouraging words. And when he felt Kurt's mouth on his he couldn't help but kiss him. "Mmm," he moaned, slipping in his heated, aching tongue but Kurt lifted off of him and denied him too long of a kiss. Instead he felt Kurt's breath at his ear.

"You look beautiful tonight, my slut."

 _GOD, how does he know exactly what to say_ , Blaine thought. He wriggled on the bed and murmured "thank you, Love."

"Sir," Kurt corrected.

"Sir. Thank you, Sir," Blaine repeated.

"I love to torture you and make you wait, Sweetheart. But I think you already know that, don't you?"

"Yes, Sirrrrrrrrrrrowwwwww," he yelped as he felt Kurt's very able fingers pinch one nipple then the other. He whimpered loudly. "God, please…"

"Please? You're already begging, slut? I haven't even started yet."

Blaine bit his lip as Kurt continued to pinch each nipple in turn, twisting every so often. Blaine's body writhed on the bed, tugging at all four posts. His breath quickly became hot and ragged. Kurt loved watching Blaine in heat. Every time Blaine whimpered or moaned it sent scorching heat right to Kurt's cock. It ached against his pants and he knew that he would soon need to release it from its confinement. But for now, Blaine … Blaine was getting all his attention as his pinching fingers ceased long enough to caress his throat. Kurt's fingers were gentle there but pressing at the same time. He leaned closer to whisper. "What a lucky boy you are – to have your husband warm up your throat before the intense fucking it's going to get"

Blaine's hands curled into fists at Kurt's words, "mmm, Sir, please," he whined.

"Please what?"

"Please fuck my throat."

Kurt laughed. "My, aren't we impatient tonight." He took the crop again and this time used it on Blaine's sore nipples, swatting each one five times.

Blaine yelped and arched his back. He wanted more and harder yet he cried out in sweet pain. Then his breath hitched in his throat as he felt Kurt trail the tip of the crop down his chest and stomach. "Mmm," he moaned as his ankles tugged at the restraints.

Kurt worked slowly and diligently as he traced each contour of Blaine's abdomen, trailing lower until the crop's tip reached the base of his shaft. He simply held the leather to the engorged flesh, not tapping or moving, just applying pressure. That was enough to send Blaine into a frenzy. Kurt loved to watch him writhe and wriggle. He loved to hear him moan and squeal and beg.

"Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Sir," he yelped urgently. "Please, I'm already so close to exploding."

"Oh, that is really too bad for you since I haven't given you permission to … explode, as you put it."

Blaine groaned. As soon as that groan left his lips Kurt smacked the shaft of his cock hard with the crop once.

"Ahh FUCK," Blaine yelled.

"Let's try that again," Kurt reprimanded. "Oh, that is really too bad for you since I haven't given you permission to … explode, as you put it."

Blaine was a quick learner. He bit his lip and whined, "yes, Sir."

"Much better, slut. That deserves a reward." Kurt reached for the lube and drizzled some onto Blaine's cock as he watched him squirm from the coolness of the syrup. He slid a fist over his husband's cock and began to work the lube in, tugging and rubbing.

"Oh dear God, oh my God, oh my fucking God," Blaine chanted. "Sir, please please please, I don't want to disobey but if you don't stop I'm going to cum."

"No you won't." Kurt used his free hand to press the tip of the crop to Blaine's heavy round balls, serving as a reminder.

Blaine's body trembled in need. He was being tortured. There was no other way to put it. He held his breath. It took every ounce of concentration to not spill everywhere. He had been in a state of arousal for far too long.

Kurt's hand worked Blaine over expertly, coaxing out long pleading whines from Blaine's mouth. He stroked with a sturdy fist, his thumb grazing the swollen leaking tip with each stroke. He watched Blaine closely. He loved how his body trembled and how his mouth emitted constant grunting. It made him want to ravage him but all in good time. For now, the torture would continue. "You need to make a choice, slut. Can you do that?"

Blaine panted and moaned out a "yes Sir."

"Do you want it in your throat or in your ass?"

"Yes."

Kurt blurted out laughter. "Good boy." He released his cock and Blaine seemed to breathe for the first time in minutes. He stood and unzipped. His cock bobbed out in a rage as he dropped his pants and straddled Blaine's chest. He reached over and placed a small ball in Blaine's hand. "This will act as your safe word when you can't speak. If you need for me to stop just drop the ball. Now, lift your chin. I want straight access into that slut throat of yours."

Blaine moaned and lifted his chin. He clutched the ball in his fist then let his mouth fall open, silently pleading for it to be filled. Kurt's hand was once again on his throat, massaging and preparing it. Then in one deliberate motion he lowered down and filled Blaine's mouth with his cock. Blaine immediately tugged at his bindings.

Blaine's mouth felt like heaven. Kurt groaned loudly as he began to fill his throat, pumping in and out. Blaine was pinned beneath him. He knew that he would only be able to breathe through his nose; the thought alone drove him crazy. He reached down and tugged the blindfold off of Blaine's eyes as he panted, "I need to see your eyes as I fuck you, Sweetheart."

Blaine tried to moan at Kurt's words but couldn't. His airway was blocked by his husband's immense and delicious cock. His eyes fluttered as the blindfold was taken off. It took a little bit for his eyes to adjust to the dim light but once they did the honey laced hazels glowed in pure lust as he gazed upward at Kurt's gorgeous face. His lungs worked hard to draw in air through his nostrils, his throat contracted around Kurt's leaking tip, his limbs tugged on the bindings, his cock was on fire. He felt himself slipping as Kurt's cock penetrated deep into his throat. He gripped the ball in his hand tightly as his eyes fluttered closed and he tilted his chin upward to lodge Kurt's cock deeper.

Kurt reached down and slipped his fist into Blaine's curls. He tugged hard as his pace quickened. He felt himself going balls deep into Blaine's throat. He could feel Blaine's breath against him as he worked hard to breathe. He watched Blaine's eyes flutter closed and he knew. He knew Blaine was slipping into that sweet space. He watched closely but didn't let up. His fist tightened, his hips quickened. He was so close, so very close. "Blaine. Open your eyes."

Blaine heard him but it didn't register.

"Blaine! Open your eyes," he repeated.

Blaine opened his eyes. They were watery but very clear. Urgent. And that was enough to make Kurt explode into his throat. He grunted out loudly as he came, filling Blaine's mouth, throat, and belly with his thick seed. "Holyyyyyyyyy shit. Slut, take it all. Swallow it all." His fist loosened and his rhythm slowed until he was spurting onto Blaine's tongue. "Oh God, Blaine. Hot damn." He slipped from his mouth and moved off of him to kneel beside him, still panting, "Sweetheart…"

Blaine coughed and heaved in air through his mouth. His eyes were still urgent on Kurt. Hoarsely he whimpered, "I … love you … Sir."

Kurt smiled and leaned forward, pecking kisses all over his face, careful not to block any airways. Blaine needed all the oxygen he could get. He mumbled against his flushed cheeks. "You are beautiful and you please me so much. You are perfect."

"Mmm," Blaine moaned.

"Are you okay, sweet prince?"

"My cock aches but aside from that I'm good. I'm so good."

"Yes. You are very good." Kurt began to untie Blaine's wrist. As the rope loosened Kurt leaned down to kiss Blaine's marked skin, rubbing it as he moved to kiss each finger. He repeated with the other wrist then moved to untie his ankles before settling onto the bed beside him. "Sweetheart, drink some of this." He helped him drink sips of orange Gatorade.

Once Blaine drank and flopped back down on the bed, Kurt curled beside him. He let his fingers trail shapes along his chest as he nuzzled to Blaine's cheek. "Do you remember your choice?"

Blaine grinned. "Of course I do, Sir."

"You've become such a greedy slut."

Blaine hummed.

"But you deserve to be greedy because I say so."

"I'm always greedy when it comes to you, Sir."

"I like it that way. Don't ever change."

Blaine smiled and leaned up to kiss Kurt. Their mouths lingered together for a long time until Kurt slipped his hand down onto Blaine's still raging cock. He whispered seductively against Blaine's lips. "Up on all fours, slut."

Blaine growled and obeyed. He positioned himself in the middle of their bed. His hands, elbows, and knees pressed down to the mattress while his bottom perched up high. Kurt settled behind Blaine. He drizzled lube onto the tips of his fingers then pressed one to Blaine's tight opening, tapping and applying pressure but not penetrating yet. Blaine pressed backwards with a groan. "Uh, uh, slut. Keep still. Or shall I bind you again?" He tapped his finger a little harder.

Blaine was on the very edge. The hours of attention and denial had him so very close. "Please, Sir," he babbled. "I'm going crazy. I need to release, please, please, please."

"You made a choice, slut. You wanted both"

Blaine whined and pressed his forehead onto the bed. "Pleaseeee"

Kurt pushed his finger in all the way and Blaine yelped. "Fuck".

"Mmhmm. You are such a slut aren't you?" Kurt wiggled inside him.

Blaine couldn't answer. He could only grunt.

"Aren't you?" Kurt removed his finger.

Blaine paddled his feet, needing more. "Yes, Sir. I am."

"Tell me."

"I am a slut," Blaine said desperately.

" _A_ slut? Just any slut?" Kurt applied pressure again.

Blaine groaned and whimpered in desperate need. "Yours, Sir. I am your slut."

Kurt grinned and pressed two fingers in, scissoring them. "That's better my prince." Kurt slapped his ass and started pumping his fingers. Blaine's whimpers and grunts sounded exquisite to Kurt. It made his heart ache with pride and his cock grow again. He bent and kissed his tailbone, lapping there and nibbling not too gently. Blaine's cries became louder and Kurt couldn't hold back anymore. He removed his fingers and pressed his cock to Blaine's opening. He pushed in forcefully – so forcefully that Blaine slid forward violently as he took it all in.

"FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, FUCK, KURT. SIR." Blaine screamed and came. His seed shot onto his chest and chin and all over the bed but Kurt didn't let up. He kept pumping. Blaine's ass felt incredible as he thrust hard and quickly. It tightened and trembled all around Kurt's pumping shaft.

"Fuck, slut. You're good. So good. Blaine, Blaine, Blaine," Kurt released. He came inside his sweet submissive husband. His hands gripped his hips so tight he was sure he'd leave bruises.

Blaine collapsed onto the bed and Kurt fell on top of him. His breath was heavy on the back of his neck. "I love you. I love you so much."

Blaine sobbed softly as he buried his face into the sheets.

Kurt became alarmed. He rolled off gently but quickly. He pet Blaine's curls, "Sweetheart? Baby, why are you crying? Did I hurt you?"

Blaine scooted onto his side and pressed his wet face to Kurt's chest. "I love you so much. I'm fine. I'm more than fine. I'm so emotionally happy that it makes me cry. Kurt, your dominance means everything to me. It makes me feel so loved – it goes beyond the sex. It transcends into my soul," he sobbed but moved up to press kisses into Kurt's throat.

Kurt placed his hand on the back of his head and caressed his curls. "Hey. Come here." He moved to the head of the bed and slipped himself under the covers, tugging Blaine in with him. He settled him down against his chest and kissed his forehead. Now Kurt had tears in his eyes. "I love you, Sweetheart. I am so proud of you in every way. Not just in how you please me but in every aspect of your life. You are such a beautiful person. I am so lucky to have you." His hand caressed his cheek and Blaine looked up, his smile breath-taking and gorgeous, Kurt thought.

"You are the most beautiful, Sir."

Kurt grinned. "Flattery will get you everywhere. Except out of punishment."

Blaine lifted a brow.

"I never gave you permission to cum, slut. I see a flogging in your future," he grinned to himself.

"Yes, Sir," Blaine said softly with a lowered gaze.

"Now do you think I'm the most beautiful?"

"Especially now," Blaine pressed a kiss to his chest.

Kurt's heart soared. "I really am the luckiest man in the world."

"Yup. Pretty much," Blaine quipped with a wink.


End file.
